An Extremely Goofy Movie
An Extremely Goofy Movie is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 8th May 2000 and then it got released on DVD on 6th July 2007 and it got re-released as "A Goofy Movie: Double Pack" on 27th July 2009. Description Cast * Jason Marsden as Max. Now college-bound, his attempts to distance himself from Goofy and winds up making things worse for him. By finally accepting Goofy as a major part of his life, he was able to find the independence he long sought. Bob Baxter and Steven Trenbirth served as the supervising animators for Max. * Bill Farmer as Goofy. Goofy inconveniences the lives of those around him by comical accident, but always has the best intentions at heart. He spends most of the movie coming to terms with not being needed as a guardian for Max anymore. Andrew Collins served as the supervising animator for Goofy. * Jeff Bennett as Bradley Uppercrust III, the head of the Gamma Mu Mu gang. He is extremely arrogant and proud of his position as head of the fraternity and will do everything he can to keep it that way. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for Bradley. ** Bennett also voices the Unemployment Lady, Chuck the Sportscaster, the Referee and one of the Gammas (but was never credited for the latter role). * Jim Cummings as Pete, P.J.'s father. Unlike Goofy, Pete is looking forward to rid himself of P.J. According to P.J., Pete intends to turn the latter's room into a bowling alley once he leaves for college. ** Cummings also voices the Toy Factory Boss, the College Professor, a Professor touring the college, and one of the Gammas (but was never credited for that role). * Vicki Lewis as the Beret Girl, a charismatic and suave stage performer in the college café called the "Bean Scene". She becomes P.J.'s love interest when the latter shows innate talent in poetry, and supports Max's group in general as they take on the Gammas. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for the Beret Girl. * Bebe Neuwirth as Sylvia Marpole, the college librarian who immediately becomes Goofy's love interest. She shows an intense passion for the American 70s culture. Andrew Collins served as the supervising animator for Sylvia. * Rob Paulsen as P.J.. Max's best friend since childhood. Unlike Max, P.J. is somewhat woeful about how he never earned his dad's genuine respect, but finds confidence after meeting with Beret Girl. Bob Baxter and Steven Trenbirth served as the supervising animators for P.J.. * Pauly Shore as Robert "Bobby" Zimuruski. Max's other best friend. Bobby mostly serves as comedic relief in this movie. Bob Baxter and Steven Trenbirth served as the supervising animators for Bobby. * Brad Garrett as Tank, the second-in-command (later replacing leader) of Uppercrust's Gamma frat gang. Tank is big in stature, towering over the other characters, and acts as a typical muscle man for the Gammas. * Additional voices include Paddi Edwards as a receptionist and Kath Soucie, Jenna von Oÿ and Cree Summer as college students. Trailers and info (VHS) # Doug's 1st Movie (Now Available on Video) # Tarzan (Coming Soon on Video) # Inspector Gadget Trailers and info (DVD) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Goofy Category:Goof Troop Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) Pty. Limited Category:Walt Disney Video Premieres Category:2007 DVD Releases